nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Ban/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Ban wanted.png|Ban's Wanted Poster Ban design.png|Ban's character design The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Ban and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, 10 years ago Ban prisoner full.png|Prisoner Full Appearance Ban's old look as Bandit Ban.png|Younger Ban as Bandit Ban Ban extra page v03.png Ban color.png|Ban's color scheme |-| Plot= '}} Ban in the prison.png|Ban in the prison Ban in the prison2.png|Ban in the prison '}} Ban escaping the prison.png|Ban escaping the prison Ban breaking jail.png|Ban escaping Ban removing the chains.png|Ban removing the chains Jericho attacking Ban.png|Jericho attacking Ban Ben fast healing.png|Ban demonstrating his fast healing skills Ban's scar.png|Ban's scar Ban throwing Jericho's armor.png|Ban throwing Jericho's armor Ban coming to take what he wants.png|Ban coming to take what he wants Ban teasing Cenette.png|Ban teasing Cenette Ban cutting Cenette chains.png|Ban cutting Cenette's chains after stealing her dagger Jude stabbed Ban.png|Ban stabbed by Jude Ban removing the stake.png|Ban removing the stake Ban stabbing Jude.png|Ban stabbing Jude Ban and Meliodas happy to see each other.png|Ban and Meliodas happy to see each other Ban happy to see Meliodas.png|Ban happy to see Meliodas Meliodas happy to see Ban.png|Meliodas happy to see Ban Ban and Meliodas preparing for armwrestling.png|Ban and Meliodas preparing for armwrestling Ban and Meliodas arm wrestling1.png|Ban and Meliodas arm wrestling Ban and Meliodas arm wrestling2.png|Ban and Meliodas arm wrestling Meliodas, Diane and ban getting out of Baste Dungeon.png|Meliodas, Diane and ban getting out of Baste Dungeon Ban in his new outfit.png|Ban in his new outfit Ban and Diane drinking.png|Ban and Diane drinking Ban having fun on Hork.png|Ban having fun on Hawk The group having a party.png|The group having a party Characters sleeping during crossing shooting stars.png|Ban along with the Sins sleeping '}} black hound appears.png|Ban seeing Oslo power ban scaring black hound.png|Ban scaring black hound black hound grows bigger.png|Ban made Oslo grow Ban stealing all the stuffed animals.png|Ban stealing all the stuffed animals King following Ban in the old days.png|King following Ban in the old days Ellen's brother stabbing Ban.png|Ellen's brother stabbing Ban King pierce Ban.png|King pierce Ban King's spear going through Ban.png|King's spear going through Ban Ban fast healing.png|Ban fast healing Saint of the Fountain of Youth.png|Ban's Sin: Killing the Saint of the Fountain of Youth King attacking Ban.png|Ban dodging King attacks Ban trying to kick King.png|Ban trying to kick King Ban preparing for special attack.png|Ban preparing for special attack Meliodas stopping Ban.png|Meliodas stopping Ban Ban realizing this is King.png|Ban realizing this is King Ban cooking.png|Ban cooking The group transports to the Capital of the Dead.png|The group transports to the Capital of the Dead The group arrives at the Capital of the Dead.png|The group arrives at the Capital of the Dead Ban_vs_king_part_2.png|King dodging Ban's attacks Ban attacking1.png|Ban attacking King capturing Ban with his bear.png|King capturing Ban with his bear King's spear piercing Ban from the bear.png|King's spear piercing Ban from the bear Ban turning to stone from King's spear effect.png|Ban turning to stone from King's spear effect Ban turned to stone.png|Ban turned to stone Elaine kissing Ban.png|Elaine kissing Ban Elaine breaking the petrification of Ban.png|Elaine breaking the petrification of Ban Ban using his power Snatch.png|Ban using his power Snatch Ban hit by Geera's Drift Bomb.png|Ban hit by Geera's Drift Bomb Geera severing Ban's arm.png|Geera severing Ban's arm King attacks Geera through Ban.png|King attacks Geera through Ban Meliodas, Diane and Ban saying they lost their sacred weapons.png|Meliodas, Diane and Ban saying they lost their sacred weapons '}} Meliodas and Ban wants to enter the fight festival.png|Meliodas and Ban wants to enter the fight festival Ban eliminating opponents.png|Ban eliminating opponents Ban switching clothes with his opponent.png|Ban switching clothes with his opponent Meliodas punches Ban.png|Ban being hit by Meliodas Meliodas and Ban doing counter after counter.png|Meliodas and Ban doing counter after counter Ban attacking Meliodas with multiple punches.png|Ban attacking Meliodas with multiple punches Meliodas punching Ban.png|Ban being punched by Meliodas Ban's crash breaking the Great Byzel Rock.png|Ban's crashing onto the ring splitting the Great Byzel Rock Meliodas and Ban continue to fight.png|Meliodas and Ban continue to fight Ban using his Snatch.png|Ban using his Snatch Meliodaz vs Baan.png|Melidoas and Ban battle Ban knocking Meliodas down.png|Ban knocking Meliodas down Meliodas knocking Ban tooth.png|Meliodas knocking Ban tooth Ban dodging and hitting Meliodas with ease2.png|Ban dodging and hitting Meliodas with ease Ban punching Meliodas.png|Ban punching Meliodas Meliodas slamming Ban multiple times.png|Meliodas slamming Ban multiple times Ban taking part of Meliodas streangth.png|Ban taking part of Meliodas strength Meliodas and Ban fists clash.png|Meliodas and Ban fists clash Meliodas winning the fist clash.png|Meliodas winning the fist clash Ban stealing Meliodas power while he punches him.png|Ban stealing Meliodas power while he punches him Ban taking Meliodas power.png|Ban draining Meliodas strength Ban testing the taken power.png|Ban testing the taken power Ban hitting Meliodas with full strength.png|Ban hitting Meliodas with full strength Ban hitting Meliodas with full strength2.png|Ban hitting Meliodas with full strength Meliodas doing multiple fast punches on Ban.png|Meliodas doing multiple fast punches on Ban Ban_defeated.png|Ban losing for being throw out of the ring Ban on a wall.png|Ban on a wall Ban being carries by Hawk.png|Hawk carrying Ban Jericho delivering a surprise attack to Ban.png|Ban attacked by Jericho |-| Special Chapters= '}} Ban's flashback.png|Ban's childhood Ban meeting Elaine.png|Ban meets Elaine Elaine blowing Ban away.png|Elaine blowing Ban away Ban annoyed but so do Elaine.png|Ban annoyed that Elaine constantly blows him away Ban_using_his_nunchaku .png|Ban using his nunchaku Ban demonstrating his Nunchaku skills.png|Ban demonstrating his nunchaku skills Ban taking the cup.png|Ban taking the cup Elaine binding Ban with branches.png|Elaine binding Ban with branches Elaine_told_Ban_what_happen_if_he_drink_the_fountain.png|Elaine told Ban what happen if he drink the fountain Ban's Ale Label Collection book.png|Ban's Ale Label Collection book Ban showing his book to Elaine.png|Ban showing his book to Elaine Ban invites Elaine for a swim.png|Ban invites Elaine for a swim Ban promise Elaine.png|Ban promise Elaine Elaine hugging Ban.png|Elaine hugging Ban Ban rips Demon's heart.png|Ban rips the Demon's heart Ban and Elaine fatally wounded.png|Ban and Elaine fatally wounded by the demon Ban kissing Elaine.png|Ban kissing Elaine Ban holding Elaine.png|Ban holding Elaine Ban fighting the demon.png|Ban fighting the demon Elaine dieing in Ban arms.png|Elaine die in Ban arm |-| History= Meliodas meet Ban for the first time.png|Ban meet Meliodas for the first time Meliodas beating Ban in prison.png|Meliodas bust Ban out of prison Meliodas knock Ban out.png|Meliodas knock Ban out Ban agreed to come along.png|Ban agreed to come along The Seven Deadly Sins camping out.png|Meliodas and Ban camping out Ban trying to get Meliodas sword.png|Ban trying to steal Meliodas sword Meliodas telling Ban not to steal his sword.png|Meliodas telling Ban to stop Meliodas injuring Ban.png|Meliodas injuring Ban |-| Covers= Volume 2.png|Ban on the cover of Volume 2 Volume 3.png|Ban on the cover of Volume 3 Chapter9.png|Ban on the cover of Chapter 9 Chapter13.png|Ban on the cover of Chapter 13 Chapter16.png|Ban on the cover of Chapter 16 Chapter17.png|Ban on the cover of Chapter 17 Chapter18.png|Ban on the cover of Chapter 18 Chapter19.png|Ban on the cover of Chapter 19 Chapter22.png|Ban on the cover of Chapter 22 Chapter23.png|Ban on the cover of Chapter 23 Chapter24.png|Ban on the cover of Chapter 24 Chapter25.png|Ban on the cover of Chapter 25 Side Story 1.png|Ban on the cover of Side Story 1 Chapter27.png|Ban on the cover of Chapter 27 Chapter30.png|Ban on the cover of Chapter 30 Chapter31.png|Ban on the cover of Chapter 31 Chapter32.png|Ban on the cover of Chapter 32 Chapter33.png|Ban on the cover of Chapter 33 Chapter34.png|Ban on the cover of Chapter 34 Chapter35.png|Ban on the cover of Chapter 35 Chapter36.png|Ban on the cover of Chapter 36 Chapter40.png|Ban on the cover of Chapter 40 Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries Category:Require Arc Name Change